


Common Humanity

by Gimmeran21



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 19:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20413312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gimmeran21/pseuds/Gimmeran21
Summary: Two totally different men brought together by a shared experience.





	Common Humanity

It was my first stint on Capitol Hill and I was just learning the ropes. One of the first things I’d learned was that Senators DiNozzo and Gibbs were “like chalk and cheese” and “oil and water” and any other number of clichés indicating total incompatibility.

Senator DiNozzo was always talking and always dressed in designer labels, not a hair out of place: Senator Gibbs was a functional mute whose tailor of choice was Sears. Needless to say, one was a Republican and the other a Democrat.

Staffers learned at their peril never to put them on the same committee or to seat them together at formal occasions.

So why were they sharing a drink in one of the local watering-holes? That’s to say they were raising their glasses in an apparent toast.

So I did what I was being paid to do as a journalist and asked the barkeep what was going on.

“Oh, those two. Each year on this date they buy a bottle of my finest single malt and keep toasting until it’s gone. Then they order two cabs and hold each other up until they arrive.”

“Why?”

“That’s easy. Their sons died in that school bus crash three years ago today.”


End file.
